1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a device, system, and method for simulating blood flow. In particular, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to a training device that produces flow patterns in a fluid for the purpose of obtaining information and awareness of physiological blood waveforms via ultrasound technology. The training device of the embodiments of the present invention may be used as part of a system for analyzing blood/fluid flow and/or a method of analyzing blood/fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous ultrasound training devices do not include a fluid velocity profile that matches physiological conditions common in the field of diagnostic radiology.
In the prior art, applicants are not aware of any existing simulation devices that allow for the precise simulation of blood flow in a pathological condition. For example, there are several devices that simulate human anatomy for various purposes including devices that provide palpable pulsations over artificial anatomical landmarks. One example is a mannequin arm that includes palpable pulsations for the practice of the insertion of an intravenous catheter. However, such devices do not precisely simulate blood flow in a pathological condition.
In other prior art anatomical models, artificial “blood” is encased in a soft tissue-like material to practice venipunture (i.e., the process of obtaining intravenous access for the purpose of intravenous therapy or for blood sampling of venous blood). However, in these devices, the fluid does not move as would be found in the true form. For example, one model used for practicing the access of the internal jugular by a large intravenous catheter uses a suction bulb attached to a large tube to simulate the pulsatile carotid artery, where the bulb is compressed by hand. Similar anatomical models of the leg and the upper arm with a hand-compressible bulb exist in the prior art. Further, an anatomical model with an automated pump exists for the neck and torso, but this device does not produce a robust physiologic model of the true pressures and velocities of human blood flow.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device that produces flow patterns in a fluid for the purpose of obtaining information and awareness of physiological blood waveforms via ultrasound technology or the like.